


Rook

by CF8WRK4U



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Mana Silver, Mana Silver's Bitty Menagerie, Original Character(s), Reapertale Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U
Summary: Chloe visits the city and a visit to Mana Silver's Bitty Menagerie yields new friends and great times!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Rook

**Author's Note:**

> To learn more about the shop and the amazing bitty's described in this story please visit Mana Silver's Bitty Menagerie on Tumblr.  
> At https://manasilversbittymenagerie.tumblr.com/  
> I might continue this story in the near future.  
> Please mind the spelling mistakes:P  
> Also I don't have a full concept on the rules of Chess so sorry for any mistakes.

I gave what felt like the hundredth sigh as once again I circled the same block.

Earlier that day I had attended an event down town, I made the mistake of over-estimating the time the whole thing would end and missed my train. 

Now I needed to wait another hour before I could get on the next train, leaving me in a very unfamiliar part of town.

Time moved at a snails pace and all I could think about was getting home before anyone could notice I hadn't arrived yet.

"Dads going to pitch a fit" I said out loud, grumbling I turned a corner stopping as something caught my eye.

Curious I reached down to pick up the item.

It was a chess pieces, specifically a white rook. The game piece looked well made, carved piece of white stone that shined in the light.

"Man, what a cool find"! I thought happily "To bad for the person who lost it"

As I rolled the rook between my fingers yet another thing caught my attention. 

Across the street, sandwich between two other structures was a large brick building. Dark brown in color the building was three stories tall with many windows, including a wide bay window in the front.

But the most eye-catching of all was the sigh up above that read Mana Silvers Bitty Menagerie.

**Bittys!**

My spirits immediately lift, those were the cute skeleton creatures that make great companions and friends. 

"Wouldn't hurt to check the place out" I thought gleefully to myself, pocketing the rook piece.

I mean, its not like I can leave anytime soon.

Jay walking across the street, I hesitated a moment before opening the door.

Immediately I was assaulted by a chorus of "HELLO"! "GREETINGS"! "Yo"!

A smile tugged at my face as I saw crowds of bitty's in enclosures on ether side of the open plan room. The walls where shelves and cubies that where brightly colored and held a collection of books, toys, and board games. All the bitty's were playing, napping, reading and a few having a....dance battle?

Huh?

Looking to the center of the room I saw a young woman at an old fashioned counter, with jars of candy and small toys spread on every available space. Her face was in deep concentration she was surrounded by a collection of bitty's, at least three the same kind. Sansys and Papy's dressed in dark robes and even a few in breast plates, along with Sansys in white coats, red scarfs, and each with an eye that seemed,well, glitchy.

All of them were gathered around a chess board.

Suddenly the woman turned to my direction. I was taken off-guard by the bright smile that she sent my way.

"There you are! You made it just in time"! she exclaimed, coming towards me from behind the counter.

I blinked confused "Huh"?

"OH, ARE YOU CONCEADING DEFEAT MISS MANA" a voice said, it was a Papy in a silvered scarf breast plate and a flowing black cloth and a red scarf. He was standing on the side nearest to the black pieces.

She-Mana-only smiled coyly saying "Just getting something from my trusty corner-woman"

Once she was only a foot from me I got a better look at her, with shoulder length tied up brown hair, and dark glasses a constellation of pale freckles bridged across her face.

"Thanks so much for coming by! You brought it, right"?

"Um" I mumbled out.

Oh dingle! She think I'm some sort of delivery-man or something! 

"I think you have the wrong person-"

Mana smiled and spoke in quite voice "I'm sure, don't worry" she held out her hand "And thanks again for coming when you did, its pretty distracting not playing with a whole set"

Whole set? What did that mean?

Then a knot gutted in my stomach.

Numbly I reached into my pocket pulling out the rook piece.

Mana took it from my opened hands and gesturing me to follow her to the counter, I trailed silent behind her.

How did she know about the rook?

Did she see me pick it up outside?

Did she leave it there? But why?

My mind buzzed with these questions till the voice of the Papy bitty from earlier snapped me back to reality.

"AH SO YOU'VE RETURNED, MISS MANA" he exclaimed.

"I runaway from a challenge" Mana stated confidently stepping to her previous place "But I'm relieved to have all my pieces in place"

She sat in front of the white pieces and the two began to play.

I stood there watching as the pair matched off, guessing the moves they made and doing my best not to wince.

It can be pretty hard to be a spectator in a chess match. Especially when given a birds-eye view, your witness to the players weak spots and potential strategies. But I could tell that the bitty and Mana were evenly matched, with both sides down to two pieces. 

It was eventually the shop-keeper that won out, successfully pinning the others king. With a defeated sigh the bitty conceded putting the piece down and ending 

"AN IMPRESSIVE WIN, MISS MANA" the Papyrus bitty said "TO THINK YOU'VE MANAGED TO BEST THE GREAT PAPATOS IN THIS TURN"!

Mana gave a coy smile "Like wise sweetie, truly a master at the game"~

With the match over I stood awkwardly to the side. I wondered if I should leave? Would that seem rude? What to do....?

I flinched when I felt a small pot on my shoulder.

It was Mana.

Wait? How did she get behind me?

I was sure she was still in front of me? Did she just move when I wasn't looking?

Yep, that's got to be it!

….right?

"Want to play"?

"Huh" I said not understanding what they were saying.

She placed a hand over her mouth muffling a smaller laugh.

"Want to play the game"? she asked "You looked like you could follow along. I need to do something so your free for a round if you like"

"Oh, um" I started unsure

"NYE, HE, HE"! Papatos chuckled with his hand on his hips "SO ANOTHER CHALLENGER COMES TO FACE OFF AGAINST THE GREAT PAPATOS"

I bit my lip slightly "Um, I'm not sure if I have time..."

"Well that's to bad" Mana sighed, before smiling "But I understand if you need to be some where"

"QUITE RIGHT" the bitty agreed

She then turned and walked going deeper into the shop. Though not before placing the rook piece, the one I unwittingly brought back, at the edge of the table.

It was just me and the bitty now. The one called Papatos was collecting the chess pieces and rearranging them neatly back on the board.

I hesitated though without thinking I reached over taking the rook into my hand rolling the piece between my fingers.

Sneaking a peak at my phone I looked down at my timer I judged I probably had at least fifteen minutes before I needed to worry about missing my train.

Plenty of time to lose

"Hey, uh, Papatos"?

The bitty turned to me curiously.

I held up the rook "Want to play"

* * *

Papatos stood enthusiastically on his side of the board while I made my first move.

My strategy was usually to move my pawns first, starting on the left and working my way in. Not always a sound strategy but its what I'd always done. We were mostly silent as we played with Papatos already collecting a good amount of my pieces.

"YOU PLAY VERY WELL" he commented as he used his bishop to take out my knight.

"If you think so" I signed sheepishly as I moved my own bishop to take out his knight, wincing when he just maneuvered his pawn to take the piece.

"HOW DID YOU LEARN, IF YOU DONT MIND ME ASKING"? Papatos said

I shrugged "I've always been interested in the game, mostly because of this guy" I chuckled holding up a knight, we both laughed as I made horse noises while moving the piece "Any way one rainy day during gym class the teacher's brought all us kids together and pulled out a few board games. Saw someone playing and asked them to teach me"

I smiled as I made a move for his King "Of course an hour wasn't enough to properly learn the rules. So whenever I saw a board I always took the opportunity to play and learn"

"GOODNESS! I'M IMPRESSED AT YOUR DEDICATION"! he said striking down another knight

I shrugged "I know how to play but I'm no expert" I moved a pawn hoping to get it to the end of the board "At best I'm a novice at worst I'm still a beginner"

I couldn't help another wince as Papatos killed off my knight and was now getting steadily closer to my king "Most of my moves rely on luck really"

"I WOULDN'T SAY THAT" the bitty said moving a pawn "YOU PLAY LIKE YOU'VE HAD A LOT OF EXPERIENCE AND HAVE A DECENT SENSE OF STRATEGY" 

I nodded moving my king in an attempt to attack an approaching pawn

"WHAT YOU NEED" he says moving his bishop "IS A BIT MORE PRACTICE! OH AND THATS CHECK"!!

I cautiously move my king tp a spur to the left "Yeah, probably" I said "So how did you learn"?

The bitty pause "WELL YOU SEE WHEN I WAS STILL A NEWLY CONJURED BABY-BONES I HAD SEEN MANA PLAYING WITH THE GENOS AND OTHER PAPTOS AND BECAME ENRAPTURED WITH THE GAME. I LOVED HOW IT INVOLVED STRATEGY, PLANNING, AND SACRIFICE"

"Other Papatos"? I couldn't help but say.

"YES, THE NAME OF MY BITTY SPECIES" he casually

I felt a bit bad of just assuming his name like that.

Luckily I hadn't addressed him by that, though that begs the question. Does he have a name? Should I ask?

"ANY HOW I TOOK UP THIS GAME PRETTY QUICKLY AND NEVER MISS AN OPPRUTUNITY TO CHALLENGE MISS MANA" he said "NYE, HE, HE! THOUGH I HAVENT BEATEN HER YET! I'M STILL DETERMIND"! he moved a piece before adding in a cheery voice "OH AND I BELIEVE THAT CHECK-MATE"!

Looking back at the board I saw that my king was indeed pin down at several spots, there was no place I could move.

So with an airy tone I said "I concede"~

"NYHE, HE, HE! YOU PLAYED A GOOD MATCH"!

I couldn't help but smile back "Yeah I had a lot of fun"!

"Definitely a good game"

My head shot up to see Mana sitting on the edge of the table.

I gave an involuntary squeak she simply smiled politely.

"Sorry to interrupt, I can see you were having a good time" she said, before tapping her wrist "Though your cutting it kinda close Chloe"

I blinked before rushing to get my phone out to look at my clock.

I only had 10 minutes

"Oh, Shit"! I cussed

"LANGUAGE"! a chorus of tiny voices shouted

I shoved my phone back and in a rushed voice "I, um, I got to get going"! I said giving a small wave to the Papatos "Thanks for letting me play"

"I enjoyed it"! he said "I hope we can meet again"!

"By" Mana said as I hastily rushed by.

Just as I took a step out the door I heard Mana's voice one last time. It was so close and clear, like she was right besides me whispering in my ear

_**"See you soon"~** _

I had caught the train on time and made it home without anyone being any wiser that I had gotten back late.

* * *

I was back the same day next week.

I honestly wasn't expecting the shop to still be there, but with a bit of wandering I still found it. The same Papatos was there, giving a happy greeting when he saw me walk through the door.

Mana gave her own hello, not at all surprised and having a knowing look on her face.

I joined the Papatos for another game of chess till I needed to get home.

Every visit ended happily, I could always recognize the Papatos. 

My Papatos, apart of me couldn't help think.

Despite the similarities these Papyrus type bitty's had in appearance I could recognize him. He always stood a little taller than the rest and the way his clothes flowed in a way that remind me of a Dementor (in a good way of course).

I've even made friends with the other's shops bitty's learning about the Geno's, Comets, Shooting-Stars, Rhythms, tango's, and even Papatos brother species Grims.

"Do you have a Grim"? I asked

"HM"? 

"A Grim" I repeated "Do you have a brother like the other Papatos"?

"WELL, THOUGH WERE A BROTHER SPECIES NOT ALL PAPATOS ARE PAIRED WITH A GRIM" he explained "I GET ALONG WITH MOST OF THE GRIMS HERE BUT I DIDN'T REALLY CONNECT WITH ANYONE IN PARTICULLAR" then added "EVERYONE HERE IS WONDERFUL AND I SEE THEM ALL AS FAMILY"

My brows pursed together "But don't you feel sad when someone leaves-I mean get's adopted out"

He hummed a bit before answering "IT IS A BIT SAD, BUT MANA ALWAYS MAKES SURE THEY GET A GOOD HOME AND THEY ALWAYS RETURN TO THE SHOP EVENTUALLY"

I hesitated before asking "Do you hope to be adopted"?

"I HOPE SO! TO MEET SOMEONE WHO WILL LOVE YOU! TO SEE THE OUTSIDE OF THE SHOP! TO MAKE MORE FRIENDS AND FAMILY! IT BE THE BEST THING EVER"!

"Oh, okay" was all I could say.

* * *

"Right on time" Mana said

"Hey, Mana"! I greeted

From the beginning the shop-keeper was always polite and kind, despite that I felt a little unnerved around her at first. She always seemed to know details about me that I never recalled mentioning, she perceived things with sharp accuracy, the way her eyes would change _ **( And its happen more than once! So I'm not just seeing things!)**_ and then there's the whole....disappearing act she does.

Well not disappearing so much as appearing in different parts of the shop at impossible speed and in ways I didn't think reasonable possible.

One minute I would see her talking to a group of bitty's then I looked up a minute later to see she had disappeared and was now at the other end of the room carrying a box of supplies in the back. One incident in particular was when she was sitting by Papatos while we were playing one game, normal enough right? Only for me to look away for a second while moving my piece and seeing her no longer there. I made an uncomfortable turn to my left to see her reading to a group of Tangos, Comets, and Shooting-Stars.

She look up from her book and gave me an innocent smile.

I learned to just go with it, as long as I could play a good game with Papatos it didn't really matter.

"Your friends currently in a match with one of the Geno's" she mentioned

"Oh, who's winning"? I asked seeing a gathering of bitty's with the chess boards on the counter

"Your boy of course"! she says brightly

I looked away a bit

"Not really mine" I couldn't help mutter.

I regretted it the minute it came out but Mana simply cocked her head.

"Why not"? she asked

"I-I mean" stuttering my response "I haven't adopted them"

**_Why's that?_ **

"Its just, I don't know, I'd like too" I admitted "But I just don't know if my parents would okay with it, if it's the right space for him to live in, or if I'm even the right fit" I chuckled dryly "I haven't even won a single match with him"

**_Should that matter?_ **

"Maybe? Its just he's a great bitty! I want him to have a good home" I said my voice tightening as I looked at the shop-keeper "What do you think? Am I the right person to adopt him"?

Mana lips stretched into a smile her grey eyes sparkling with unnatural light.

_**STAR LIGHT** _

**_Your here aren't you?_ **

* * *

I made plans, practiced for hours, asked permission, and got mostly everything set up.

I felt a bit over prepared, I mean who knew what his response would be.

If he'd agree.

But in the end I wanted to go for it.

We were half way in our game, Papatos was especially enthusiastic about playing today and had commented about my improvement.

"I've been practicing" I said, deciding to use this as an opening I asked "Hey, can I ask you something"?

"YES"? he responded

"If I can end this game in a draw" I said "Would you let me adopt you"

He frozed for a moment "WHAT..."

I chuckled nervously "I know I can't beat you yet, but I've been practicing so I want to at least try that much"

"YOU-YOU WANT TO ADOPT ME" he said, sounding mystified

I winked "Once I can call a draw"! and proceeded to move my bishop forward.

I moved my pieces accurately and aggressively wanting to make a dent in the bitty's formation, the Papatos was taken a little off-guard but still defended skillfully.

"MISS CHLOE" he said after awhile "WHAT IF YOU CANT END THIS IN A DRAW? WHAT IF I STILL WIN"

I smiled as I replied without any hesitation "Then I'll come back, come back and play until I can do that much"!

It had to be more that 20 minutes, we've already drawn a crowed of bittys who had caught intrest in the game or who had heard about the stakes.

I had lost most of my pieces except my king and three pawns. But at the same time my opponent had also had some significant losses and was down to his king a knight, and a rook. 

Scratch that, I was down to just my king. 

I kept moving though, avoiding any attacks or any positions I could be trapped.

"What an interesting match we have here"

I didn't need a turn to see who it was.

"Yep, I suck" I said on a sing-song voice

"Its been more than five minutes" she observed "Neither opponent has made any significant head way in getting the other in check.....wouldn't that be a draw"?

I paused before giggling, I could hear Papatos laughing his signature "Nye, he, he's"~

"Is that good enough for you" I asked him

He nodded "ITS A FAIR DRAW"

Mana smiled "If that's all we needed for the adoption, I can get everything set up on my end" she turned to me "You've been set up for awhile, but I'll ask again. Are you ready"

I smiled a wide giddy smile, holding my hand down and letting Papatos climb on top of my palm and grin up at me"

"Yeah, definitely"!!!

**Author's Note:**

> To learn more about the shop and the amazing bitty's described in this story please visit Mana Silver's Bitty Menagerie on Tumblr.  
> At https://manasilversbittymenagerie.tumblr.com/  
> I might continue this story in the near future.  
> Please mind the spelling mistakes:P  
> Also I don't have a full concept on the rules of Chess so sorry for any mistakes


End file.
